It is well-known that merchandise items are often difficult to locate in large stores, supermarkets, and the like. Locations within retail stores and the distances between the locations are often not well identified or mapped. Therefore, not only do customers have difficulty, but store employees also find it difficult to locate intended shelves, bins, or other storage regions for stocking items, or for performing inventory management or related job tasks.